


Pony Duty

by hipsterloki



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsterloki/pseuds/hipsterloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been quite a long time since they had time on their hands. And when young dwarves had time on their hands, they liked to do what any young dwarf might. Busy them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pony Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Because of a post I made on tumblr: http://hipsterloki.tumblr.com/post/39806973087/are-we-ever-going-to-talk-about-what-the-fuck

It was a decidedly easy task, they both agreed and they settled down against a gnarled tree. Kili stretched his legs, arms tucking themselves under his head and Fili followed. From down here, the ponies were just a bit harder to see, but what could happen to the them? Truly? If a wolf came by, they would hear the howls and the nervous whinnying of their frightened ponies.

“Hungry,” Kili whined from his spot against the tree, eyes shutting briefly to better smell the smoke that at that very moment was wafting up from the fire the others had set up. 

“Ah, it’ll come,” Fili consoled, shoulder hitting his brother as he shifted for a more comfortable position, hand digging under himself to remove the twig that was pushing into the back of his thigh. 

They sat for a moment in silence, Kili focusing his nose on the smells of the stew being set to boil and Fili trying to piece out the evening sky from under the canopy of branches and leaves. It wasn’t until Kili’s shoulder pushed against his brother once more, a more pointed gesture to grab his brother’s attention, that Fili turned his eyes down to his brother, whose cheeky smile seemed to do enough talking on its own. It had been quite a long time since they  _had_  time on their hands. And when young dwarves had time on their hands, they liked to do what any young dwarf might. Busy them. 

“Not here,” Kili breathed, trying to stop his brother’s hands from digging under his layers of clothes.

And they found themselves moving away, further from the ponies that were grazing over in a clearing between the trees. Fili took a moments pause, glancing back in their direction but Kili put a comforting hand on his shoulder, fingers squeezing briefly before tugging his brother behind a thicket of bushes, shielding them from any prying eyes.

“We’ll still hear them,” Kili offered, hands threading through his brother’s blonde hair.

Fili finally conceded, especially when Kili’s lips found his own in a teasing kiss. He found himself nestled on top of his little brother, fingers digging and prodding through the folds of clothes until his fingers brushed the hard planes of Kili’s stomach, a trail of hair leading his hand until it was digging fretfully underneath the band of Kili’s pants. 

The quiet noises his brother was making underneath him urged him on, fingers brushing against a patch of curls that were coarser than the rest of Kili’s hair until he found the beginning of his trapped cock, nestled between the thick hair.

“Brother,” it was a hoarse, pleading moan and Fili smiled then, the small braids hanging like tassels on either side of his mouth quirked up with the grin. He fumbled with Kili’s pants, unhooking a belt here, pushing down there until he was able to free the hardened cock, bowing up towards Kili’s stomach.

It was their favorite past time, having grown up together and Fili had never thought anything of it - as it were, he thought it an intimate act that should only be shared between loved ones, and he very much loved his brother. He began to stroke then, a sigh of relief came up from below him, Kili’s head falling back to rest on the fallen pines and leaves scattered on the forest floor. 

“Yes,” it was a hiss, Kili’s voice thick with want. The smell of sweat and musk that filled Fili’s nose was heady, and it was all his brother’s but he could not sit there to savor it. Kili’s hands were in his hair tugging him up, forcing him to loosen his hold on the length of Kili's cock.

Their lips met then, sweet and slow, a leisured passion that simmered rather than boiled and Fili could feel hips move against him, cause his own to grind down, trapping Kili’s cock between their clothes. Kili hissed then, stifling a moan against his brother’s lips, breath laboring and hands trembling as he tried to tear his brother’s pants open just enough to free him.

Fili’s head fell, forehead resting against his brother’s shoulder and he nuzzled the neck and tangled dark hair he found there. His brother’s hands were just a little slimmer, a little less calloused, a little more deft than his own and they were inside his trousers, ghosting against the head of his cock and making his hips buck fervently against him. 

Their world was this moment, his brother’s heavy breathing in his ear as the sensitive flesh of their manhoods slid against each other. It was the keening noise that caught in his throat as they began to thrust against each other, two sets of hands clumsily groping in between them adding to the friction. Fili’s world was Kili who groaned out his name like an obscene prayer. Fili repayed him with his lips, having found a suitable spot on Kili’s neck, just below his ear and the juncture of his jaw. He smelled of earth, and sweat, and grass. He smelled of smoke, and pony, of childhood and home. Fili could only grunt against the skin, hips pumping against his brothers, cocks sliding deliciously as their hands worked.

This was his home away from home. And Kili tensed first, his strangled voice muffled by one of Fili’s hands that came up from between them, slick with pre-come. He moaned against the clammy palm, overwhelmed by the smells of their sex and Fili’s voice whispering into his ear to be quiet. Heat pooled and spread, tingling to every inch of his body, making his toes curl and his hips buck one last time before Kili’s seed had spilled over their hands, down their cocks, and stained several layers of their clothes. Kili rolled his hips, the last few waves of his orgasm making him twitch and curl against his brother who still pumped against his brother furiously.

Kili pushed his brother’s hand away from his mouth, only to lick at the bitter seed that coated his own fingers which proved to be enough for his brother. Fili groaned low in chest at the sight, nose pressing against Kili’s jaw as he came, hips bucking wildly before he finally stilled, body hunching over his brother.

Pushing his brother off, Kili smiled cheekily. It too said enough for Fili, in front of the others they laughed long and hard, they talked and jested and were loud enough for any of them but here, alone, they found words to be more than unneeded. Kili climbed over to Fili, lips meeting once, twice, three times before they helped each other up and rearranged their garments and headed back to their ponies, arms wrapped around their shoulders as they walked.

“Oh,” the noise left Fili as if someone had punched the air out of him. Kili looked over at his brother in worry and followed his gaze down to a broken tree, wild roots clawing out of the ground where they had been pulled up. 

“Oh, no.” Kili left the broken tree to see their little herd of ponies - which thankfully were all there... save for two--

“Not good,” his brother breathed next to him, frowning deep. They stared in silence at the ponies, a singular thought crossing both of their minds, how were they ever going to explain this?

They could distantly hear the crunching of large feet until something small shuffled in between them, holding the stew Kili had stopped thinking about long ago.

“What’s the matter?” came a concerned voice belonging to none other than their master burglar, the Halfling named Bilbo. 

“We’re supposed to be looking after the ponies,” Kili muttered.

“Only we’ve ran into a slight problem,” Fili continued for him, silently pleased to see the hobbit so worried. 

“We had sixteen.”

“Now there’s fourteen.”

And as Bilbo fretted and clucked like a concerned mother hen, Fili smiled over the golden curls of Bilbo’s head over at Kili who returned the mischievous grin. Oh, they had found their way out of this pickle and they only felt slightly sorry for the hobbit that was going to get them out of it. 


End file.
